The Fourth missing Champion
by Tollkeeper
Summary: Harry and Cedric are both about to grasp the cup and win the Tri-Wizard competition when Cedric suddenly chose not to share Harry's victory. But when Cedric gets out of the maze Harry is still missing.
1. Chapter 1 Prelude Part 1

"Both of us," Harry said.

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it. "

Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms.

"You - you sure?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah. . . we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together. "

For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin.

"You're on," he said. "Come here. "

He grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder and helped Harry limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.

"On three, right?" said Harry. "One - two - three -"

"You win Harry"

Before he understood what Cedric just had said he grasped the handle.

Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color.

Cedric saw how Harry disappeared as he took the Cup.

"So it was a portkey, that make sense"

Cedric lifted his wand and shot up red sparks and waited to for a teacher to lead him out.

* * *

In the stands Hermione sat whit Ron, the Twins, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Bill whit allot of fellow Gryffindors around them, she could barley breathe both Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum had been taken out of the maze but Harry was still in there, suddenly she could se red sparks coming out of the Maze.

"Look sparks, do you recon it is Harry or Cedric" asked Ron staring intently at the maze as if he could see through it like Moody's magical eye.

"Cedric" Said Neville sitting a row above them. "Harry got this!"

The stands had quiet down quite a bit waiting to see who would be lead out of the Maze.

After a few minutes they could see Cedric walking out of the Maze, it was a bit strange he did not look like he was hurt from that distance, had he just given up? Hermione did not know Cedric that well but it did not sound like him.

"I, I knew it" squeaked Neville.

"You owe me a galleon Fred!" Said George

"You bet against Harry!?" exclaimed Ginny towards Fred

"No, no! I bet Harry would win whit least one other champion in the maze." Fred answered whit a smile.

Hermione could hear Mrs Weasly telling the twins of for betting on this kinds of things but she had stopped listening she wondered where Harry was, if the other champions were gone he could now take the win. She could see that Cedric was talking to professor Sprout, McGonagall and Dumbeldore who looked a bit.. worried?

In an graveyard far away Harry found himself in front of the dark lord reborn, he was sure that he was dead but somehow his Expelliarmus has connected whit the Killing Curse. Golden threads had sprung out all around them and Harry could see ghostly shadows two of them being his Parents. They would hold Voldemort back giving Harry time to get to the cup and potkey out of there.

"NOW!" Harry let go of the spell and started to run, hearing Voldemort screams behind him he was almost at the port key as he heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Avada Kedavra"

It had been over half an hour after Cedric had come out and still Harry was nowhere to be seen, Professor Mcgongall had ordered all students back to the common rooms. It had resulted in allot of murmurs before McGonagall had told them once more more strictly.

Ignoring this Hermione and the Weasleys run towards her and Dumbeldore to ask what was happening.

"Professor!" Hermione yelled out towards them "What is happening, where is Harry!"

"Miss Granger! You need to get back to the common room now" her voice was strict but Hermione could see the worry in her eyes.

"But.." Started Hermione before she was interrupted by McGonagall.

"No butts Miss Granger, you need to go back to the castle.. you will told when we have more to tell. Molly take them back to the Gryffindor common room and then I want you and Bill to join us in the Headmasters office."

Mrs Weasley nodded and whit a few stares stopped any complaints, she looked like she was about to break. Mrs Weasley led her kids and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room and made them swear not to sneak out before she and Bill walked away towards the Headmasters office.

The silence was thick and unbearable but still nobody seamed to want o break it, Hermione sat cuddled up to Ron on a large armchair, any other time it would have been quite awkward but whit the circumstances she was just happy to have somebody to hold, around the room she just saw gloom and worried faces, even the Twins looked lost sitting on a sofa comforting Ginny who sat there between them hugging her knees to her chest. She could also see Neville sitting whit Seamus and Dean looking more lost then she ever seen him.

"He will be back" Ron's grumbling voice woke Hermione up from her trance. "He will be back here soon enough after being on his grand adventure." Hermione was about to snap at Ron for complaining like that when she saw his eyes, it looked like he was about to cry.

"I am worried too Ron."

* * *

A/N: This is part of one of two stories I have been thinking about while working a night shift. This is the first time I write in years so I hope I will be able to improve.  
This is mostly a proof of concept to see if I can get my thoughts on 'paper'  
I had to get it out but allot of details was lost in the way. In any case I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2 is mostly ready but did not have time to put on the finishing touches before I had to leave for work.  
I was stunned to find I had some reviews who wanted the next part, I am happy you liked it and hope you like the next part that it out soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Prelude Part 2

He could not remember feeling this old, it had taken all his patience and self control to get past this evening. Cedric had looked so proud when he told him that Harry grabbed the cup and won, how Harry had told him to share the victory and how his face had fallen when he understood that Harry hadn't arrived.

"Why did I not follow him!?" Cedric had gasped "Why did leave let him face it alone.?"

The boy was an Hufflepuff to the core. He let Harry win because he thought it was the fair thing to do and only regretting it because it was a trap.  
Dumbledore had asked the boy to tell him all that happen inside the Maze.

While talking Amos Diggory Dumebdore had seen Alastor Moody take Cedric's shoulder and bring him towards the castle. This had set off alarm bells and together whit professor McGonagall and professor Snape he had snuck after him. It as there he had found out that Moody had been an importer all along.  
After stunning him and questioning him whit the help of Veritasrum he had found out that it was Bartemius Crouch Junior who had entered Harry to the the competition and made mad the cup a portkey to an graveyard in Little Hangleton.

Dumbledore had as soon as the questioning was done contacted some friends from the old order and and sent aurors to investigate the graveyard.  
Waiting for any news that would tell them about Harry's fate.

Dumbledore had talked whit an almost screeching Molly Weasley "No, it can't be true he can't be gone, that poor boy, you can do something can't you!?"  
Also an very angry Sirius Black "Where is my godson Dumbledore!? He can't just disappear like that" that soon had deflated like an baloon in to a chair "Albus.. he is all that I got."

A long evening indeed, he had no time to worry himself, after long talks whit the heads of the houses they had agreed that they would wait to inform the students before they had more to tell.

He sat in his office whit his hands in his face feeling older then ever when a green flame appeared in his fireplace and Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived. "Professor we have investigated the graveyard"

* * *

Hermione awoke, she had been half asleep staring in to the fireplace she was still curled up to an Ron who looked like he was just as deep in to thought she had just been.

"Ron?"

"Hm.?" She could see how Ron also woke up and how his eyes focused on her like he had forgotten the she was there.

"I think we maybe should go to sleep." She looked around in the common room it was still as silent as before but it was less people then before, she figured most must have gone to bed. She could she Ginny still sitting and hugging her knees whit Fred and George next to her embracing her from either side.

"But, what about H-Harry, we need to"

"We sitting her will not change anything, if he is in the hospital wing they would have gotten us by now, if he comes there later they will not tell us until morning. Let us get some sleep so we can help in the morning."

Ron did not say anything just nodded, Hermione let go of Ron and got up from the armchair feeling slightly colder as she let go. She walked to the sofa where Ginny and the twins sat.

"I think we should get some sleep, could you two help Ron? I got Ginny." The twins looked at each other and then down to Ginny who just nodded her head, they squeezed her a little more tightly between them and let go of her and walked towards Ron.

"They can be so caring when they need to" said Ginny whit a small voice, her eyes had not left her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that? You are closer to him then I am."

Hermione took a deep breath and sat next to Ginny, she was worried sick, but she could not stop believing somewhere that Harry would be back, he always made it this would be no different, would it?

"So are you?" came Ginny's voice.

"Ron are right"

"That would be a first"

Hermione wanted to smile to that retort but could not mange it. "He said he would be back and he will be, he is the boy who lived after all."

"It isn't fair" Ginny said and for the first time looked up at Hermione. "It really isn't, he always get in to trouble. I knew he didn't want this, I saw his face when his name was called. He must have felt so alone. I saw how he and Ron didn't talk, I wanted to be there for him. I know you where there for him but I should as well. To show him not all Weasleys are pigheaded." Her eyes were sad but there was also anger flaring.

"Ron might have acted stupid, but he often feel like less important, we do our adventures but in the end Harry is the celebrity the one everybody cheer Ron stands beside him being just Ron."

"He never wanted that fame! And what about when everybody was afraid of him or when the school turned against him because they fought he cheated his way to the competition!" Ginny's face was almost as red as her hair whit anger and looked nail and daggers at Hermione.

"I know, I have been beside Harry and seen it." She could see Ginny relax a bit "But this isn't about Ron is it?"

Whit that Ginny's shoulder slumped down completely.

"No" she paused for moment before she vent on "It isn't fair, I could finally be in the same room as him without making a complete fool out of myself, I could finally talk to him. I know it is selfish, he might be gone but I wish I could have been more then just Ron's little sister to him. Why was I not there for him when he needed it, I wanted him to know that I care and that I would be there. If he tonight took his last breath... I, I wanted him to know that I just like you..."

Ginny stopped as she was embraced by sobbing Hermione

"Please.. don't say that. We should not give up on him." Hermione got up from the sofa and helped Ginny to her feet. "Lets go to bed."

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt had been telling Dumbledore about what the aurors had found at the graveyard in Little Hangleton.

"There were sign of struggles, blasted gravestones and blood on the ground. What ever happen Potter did not give up without a fight."

"I wouldn't expected him too." Answered Dumbledore gravely

"I believe your fears might have come true, there were ropes laying on an tombstone whit the name 'Riddle', and it looked like something had been dug up from it."

"You believe some dark ritual have been performed there?"

"Yes"

Dumbledore buried his face in his hands for a moment before speaking. "You found no trace of Harry?"

"No, we found few pieces of the cup that transported him there whit scorch marks. If the dark lord is back, he probably took him whit him alive or dead."

* * *

A/N: Still stunned that people read the first part and wanted more, I am still getting in to writing so this is quite short, just a little beginning before things get more interesting. (I hope) :)


	3. Chapter 3 The giant and the dog

The great hall was uncharacteristically quiet, the Gryffindor table was gloomy, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables was not that happy looking either. Slytherin was the closest to normal but even there some of the students looked worried and unsure.

Hermione was eating some toast not really paying attention to the whispers around her, she had barley sleept something she could see was true for her friends around her as well, Ron looked very tired but she could see anger burning in his eyes and how his ears were almost scarlet, she was about to ask him what was wrong when he spoke.

"I am going to kill him..."

"Ron? What are you..?"

"Malfoy" he spat "Look at him how he is gloating to his friends smirking like the snake he is."

Hermione had to turn around to look at the Slytherin table and could soon see Malfoy speaking whit his circle of friends, he was smirking alright and quite animated in his discussion. "Ron, we don't know"

"Yes we do!" Ron spat once more "of course the son of a death eater, a wile person like him would be happy."

"I, I, I'll hex him! I'll hex him so bad he wish he never been born!" Ginny's voice was quiet and a little shaky but dangerous non the less.

"Maybe he could try one of our sweets?" asked Fred who apparently had been listening in.

"Like the nosebleed one? We never found a way to stop the bleeding." answered George.

"Well, at some point he would run dry." Fred mused

Hermione sighed to herself, she did not like Malfoy one bit either but whit everything that happen she did not feel like jinxing him. She thought she had seen one of Malfoy's "Potter Sucks" pins on his robes but it was hard to see from that distance and she did not want to put more fuel to the Weasley's anger. She could take care of that that annoying prat at some other time, she did not want to put that mental energy she had left on anger.

Harry had to be alive, he would not just drop dead after everything he been trough, an other voice in her had also told her he was alive _"If he was dead, Voldemort would had shown the world by now."_ Or would he? Voldemort was a egomaniac but he was probably smart enough to stay hidden so he easily could take the ministry by surprise. Of course it could just be some random deatheaters who had taken Harry. The feeling of uncertainty was killing her, if she was would be told that he was dead it would be a small relief just knowing, Hermione shuddered at that thought and mentally slapped herself for just thinking it.

The already quiet room got even more quiet as the headmaster stood up, Hermione had seen him at a couple of different emergencies but he had always looked so calm and ready for anything, this time he looked slightly ragged, not allot but enough to be noticeable if you looked for it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ghost and of curse our guests." Dumbledore began "As you very well know the third task of the Triwizard tournament was completed last night, and many rumors have spread about what really happen. I thought I should put the record straight so to speak. The task was to get thru the maze and be the first one to put your hand on the cup, the cup itself was a portkey to transport the winner in front of the judges table and the spectators. One of the champions did get all the way to the cup and one put his hands on the cup.. one Harry Potter."

At Harry's name some Gryffindore students rose to cheer but quickly sat down again when they saw the grim face on Dumbledore's face.

"But if he was the first to the cup, why is he not whit us you may ask." Dumbledore continued and looked around the tables lingering a few extra seconds on the Gryffindore table. "The portkey was sabotaged and transported the champion, Harry somewhere else, to Lord Voldemort himself."

The silence in the room was thick except the huge gasps coming from several of the students. Hermione looked around at the head table at the other teachers, they looked grim even Snape looked more sulky then usual. _"I thought he would be happy if anything"_ Hermione thought to herself. Then she saw what was missing, Hagrid was not at the table at all.

"We should not give up hope, I still believe that Harry Potter will return to us, several aurors are out looking tirelessly for any sigh of him. I would also like to take this moment to congratulate our three other champions that did a splendid job during the tournament, we shall not forget their bravery and skill"

Dumbeldore spoke for a time on the importance of working together no matter house or school and asked the students to intermingle while they still had the chance before their guests would depart.

* * *

After they were done eating the breakfast and Dumbledore had had is speech Hermione walked whit Ron stearing him towards the Hogwarts grounds.

"Hey! What is the hurry?" Ron asked, he was halfheartedly struggling against Hermione who was dragging him after her.

"Hagrid was not at the breakfast, all the other teachers where there." She let go off Ron and looked him in to the eyes and could see sudden understanding.

"He is probably in his hut, he.. he would be as worried as us." Ron said meekly.

"We have to go and see him, make sure he is okay."

"You know how he are, he will be even more distraught then when Buckbeek was in trouble, and I am not sure if I can handle it right now. 'Mione my best mate is out there, who know whats really happen to him?" Ron put his hands to his face and soon felt how Hermione embraced him and buried her face to his chest shaking. Ron put his arms around Hermione and rested his forehead on the top of her head.

"He need us!" Hermione sobbed against Ron's chest, he was not completely sure which "he" she was talking about. He could feel how she took several deep breathes and then looked up at him, her eyes were slightly red but her look was determend. "Lets go and see Hagrid!"

They walked over the Hogwarts grounds, it would have been such a lovely day if it hadn't been for the horror the previous night, the sun shined and there was a warm breeze in the air and the Durmstrang was sitting quite still in the water, Ron looked at it but didn't say anything this time much to Hermione's relief, she did not want to argue whit Ron about Victor at this point, she never did but he did this now she would probably stun him and offer him to the giant squid. Hagrid's hutt where coming closer and they could hear the sound from the Abraxan horses that Hagrid took care of. They stopped right outside his door and looked at each other.

"Ready?" Hermione asked steeling herself, she got a "Yeah" in return from Ron and knocked on the door, it was quiet but then suddenly she could hear barking inside and Hagrid's voice "Yeh yeh, I'm C'min" The door swung open and there the giant man stood his eyes were red and puffy and it looked like he had a little hard time focusing at them. "Oh, Ron, Hermione come in." Hagrid took two steps in and slumped down on his chair soon Fang had his head in his lap. Hermione and Ron took a step in and saw that Hagrid and Fang wasn't the only one in the hut a big black shaggy dog sat in a corner looking completely miserable.

"Sir.. " Hermione began before correcting herself "Snuffels? Is that you?" The dog looked at her whit very intelligent but distort eyes, it was him. Hermione walked to him and keeled beside him and gently patted his head and neck.

"Snuffels? Do yeh know the dog?" Hagrid asked looking slightly surprised before he took a drink from whatever was in his tankard.

"Ehm, yeah." Hermione said a bit unsure, what could she say? That Sirius Black the escaped convict that was believed to have betrayed Harry's parents and killed several muggles was under his roof, the thought of Harry sent a jolt down Hermione's spine and she had to will herself not to shed tears.

"I found im in the pumkin field, he looked off so I took im in for some food, he barly ate any he has just bin sittin there. It's like he know what happen to 'arr.. " but Hagrid didn't finish the sentence just stooped talking not being able to say his name.

"He does" Hermione said before she could stop herself. She looked at Ron who just looked unsure. "He belongs to Harry." and once again she had to fight the tears building up, Sirius looked sadly at her, she hoped he wouldn't be to mad that she said he belonged to Harry, no he wouldn't.

"How, would he know?" Hagrid asked, it looked like they had successfully distracted Hagrid the problem was that he now would be suspicious of Sirius.

"Hermione" Ron began "We should just tell him, he will understand." Hermione was not sure of this, Hagrid did not look like he was sober and he was stricken by grief she would also have to take in mind how bad Hagrid was at keeping secrets at times.

Hermione looked at Sirius and said very quietly. "It is up to you, Hagrid is a good man" The dog looked at her and suddenly started to change and soon a man stod where the dog had been, he was not as thin but still had a haunted look in his eyes, his face looked grim.

"Si..si, Sirius Black!?" Hagrid stammered and rose so fast he chair fell backwards, soon he had yanked Hermione away from Sirius and put himself between them. "Yeh, run I hold him off!" Hermione had never heard Hagrid sounding so dangerous before.

"Hagrid wait! He is not evil!" Hermione scremed she tried to hold back Hagrid's arm as he prepared to take a swing at Sirius.

"He is dangerous! He betrayed James and Lilly!" Hagrid growled.

"He is Harry's godfather!" Hermione yelled and saw that Ron had joined her trying to hold on to Hagrid's arm.

"I ruddy well know that" Hagrid snapped

"He did not betray Harry's parents!"

"What are yeh on about?"Hagrid's voice had gotten a little less dangerous at this point and as he saw them hanging on to his arm he relaxed and looked at them.

"I did not betray them.. I did fail them" Sirius said "I have failed them again, I was supposed to protect him. I will not struggle if you try to do anything."

Hagrid looked at Sirius and then back at Hermione. "What is going on?"

Hermione whit help of Ron explained what had happen the previous year, in the meantime Hagrid had sat down at the table again and poured a glass for Sirius who had taken it and emptied it rather fast. When they had come to the part of how Sirius had escaped they heard Hagrid mummer "Beaky.."

There wasn't to much talk after explanation, Hermione had at one point made some tea for herself and Ron. After a couple of rather uncomfortable hours Ron had nudged at Hermione and looked at the door.

"Hagrid" Ron said "Sirius is still believed to be a criminal and he will be one of the main suspects for Harry's disappearance, you will have to keep him secret, Dumbledore already knows. So especially before Harry comes back nobody can know."

"Come back?" Sirius asked "Do you really think he will be back, if he was taken to Voldemort."

"He have survived him before" Hermione timed in, trying to sound more confident then she was "He will come back."

"If it is the same to you, I'll think I go back to being a dog, easier to handle things that way." And soon the man was replaced by the shaggy dog once again.

Hermione gave the dog and then Hagrid a hug each and Ron gave Sirius a pat and saw about to pat Hagrid's arm before he was taken by a hug from the large man.

* * *

A short while later Ron and Hermione had left the hut and walked towards the maze that usually was the Quidditch field, they walked in silence. Hermione had hold on this long whitout shedding her tears but they were starting to get impossible to hold so she let them silently run down her cheeks, she felt Ron's hand grip hers. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were red. They kept on walking holding hands when suddenly Ron swore laudly and started to jump on one foot. "Bloody Hell!"

"What!?" Hermione yelped as she jumped back from him.

"Ouch, I stepped on something sharp" Ron whined.

Hermione looked at the ground looking for what Ron could have stepped on and saw it ans just gasped. "R.r.. Ron! It is the cup!"

On the ground they saw shattered pieces of glass and metal blacken whit scorch marks but it was unmistakable pieces of the Tri-Wizard cup. 

* * *

A/N

Sorry that it took so long for this to come out, this was my first 2 day weekend in a long time and did not really get to rest up, working 6 days a week night is a bit bothersome :)

I also want to say sorry for any grammatical or spelling error. I have to say I had no idea how to write Hagrid hope it isn't to cringe.  
If there is any issiues, questions or anything else just send a message and I will get back as soon as possible.  
Toll out  
Peace


End file.
